Bones of Dracula
by Tolreve Fodrol
Summary: One shot. I had some trouble writing my other story KimPossible:GIJoe , so i thought i take a break and write something else. This is a one shot crossover between Bones and Dracula: Company of Monsters.


Bones of Dracula by Tolreve Fodrol

Bones is owned by FOX Entertainment and Dracula: The Company of Monsters is owned by BOOM Studios. This is one-shot crossover. I was inspired, when I watch Bones Season 5 episode 12; "The Proof in the Pudding".

* * *

**2130,**

**Medico-Legal Lab, Jeffersonian Institute**

Brenan and Booth barge in and see Angela, Hodgins and Cam standing not far from the entrance.

"What's the emergency?" she asked excitedly.

"What are you talking about?" Hodgins asked back.

"Bones and I were on our way back home when she got your message." Booth stated, while Brenan brandishes her phone.

"No, WE got YOUR message", said Angela, showing the message on her phone screen, Cam and Hodgins followed suit.

For a moment each pondered if it's someone making a joke or sent the message by mistake. Cam broke the silence.

"If none of us send that message. Who did?" asked Cam.

"I did", suddenly a Caucasian man in his forties wearing a black suit walks in, starling all of them. Booth drew his gun and pointed at the man. He calmly looks down the barrel as if it's just a toy "I suggest you holster your pea-shooter, before someone gets hurt"

They can hear footsteps behind them, four men; with black suits, come out. Each shouldered an H&K MP5 with suppressor attachment, they were pointed down but everyone in the room can see their intent.

Seeing he was out gunned Booth still will not put down his gun, "You're in lot of trouble buddy, you and your posses too", he starts to reach for his badge "I'm a federal agent-"

"I know who you are Special Agent Seeley Booth; former Sergeant Major of the US Army Special Forces, awarded a Bronze Star, National Defense Service Medal and the Army Good Conduct Medal", the man recites as if he had Booth dossier in his head, "You also hold the record for the longest snipping made in combat"

He then turns towards Brenan, "Doctor Temperance Brenan; world renown Forensic Anthropologist and bestselling author, receive your PhD degree from Northwestern University and you speak at least seven other languages".

"Doctor Camille Saroyan; Head of Forensic Division of Jeffersonian Institute, Forensic Pathologist and formerly works as a coroner in New York".

"Miss Angela Pearly-Gates Montenegro; Forensic Artist, expert in facial reconstruction, undergraduate degree in visual arts and minor in computer science and owner of various patented innovation for progress to forensic science", there was a hint of respect in his voice when he narrate Angela's background. When he turns and set his eyes on Hodgins, his eyes narrowed like he was looking at an insignificant insect.

"And finally, Doctor Jack Stanley Hodgins the Fourth; earned three doctorates in Entomology, Botany and Mineralogy, sole heir to Cantilever Group and …" his face was expressionless but there were sneer in his voice, "… a conspiracy theorist".

Silent enrage by the man's tone of voice, Hodgins look at him in the eyes and asked, "You know who we are, so who are you? CIA? NSA?" he starts to speculate the man's outfit.

"My name is Heinrich Ossenfelder", he introduces himself "you don't need to know who I work for but you can call me Mister Ossenfelder. This is matter of national security and all of you are coming with me", and then he faces Booth and said, "except you Agent Booth".

"The hell you are!" Booth pointed the gun back at Ossenfelder's face but he still unruffled by the threat. He calmly looks at his wrist watch and said, "In about 5 seconds Agent Booth, you will receive a call to let me do so"

"Yeah right", said Angela sarcastically but her eyes were unsure. Sure enough Booth phone rang.

Conflicted between answering his phone and pointing his gun at Ossenfelder, finally he holsters his gun and answered it.

"Agent Booth ere" Booth listen as at the other end, Brenan, Cam, Angela and Hodgins can see the surprise on his face, "Sir!", Booth set his eyes on Ossenfelder, "Yes sir. I'm looking at him now sir. No sir. Yes Sir", Booth finally hangs up.

"Who was that?" Brenan asked, but obviously from Booth expression it was someone top of chain of command.

"You don't wanna know" said Booth, he stare at Ossenfelder with murder in his eyes.

"Will you follow those orders Agent Booth?" Ossenfelder challenges Booth.

"Where are you taking us?" asked Brenan, she can see the conflicts Booth is facing.

"I'm not authorized to brief you here Doctor. My men will take you outside, we prepared transportation for you" said Ossenfelder, motioning his men to take them away.

Booth watches on as Brenan, Cam, Angela and Hodgins were escorted out, "Don't worry guys, I'll see what's this all about" Booth assures them, then he walks up to Ossenfelder, their nose inches away. "This not over" said Booth threateningly; silent enough only two of the men can hear.

"Don't worry Agent Booth, I'll return them safely, after I'm finish with them" he said casually as he walks away. He turns and said, "Remember Agent Booth, this is need to know only, don't poke your nose where is not belong".

Booth stood there as Ossenfelder walks out the door.

**XXX**

**Hours Later,**

**Undisclosed Location**

Brenan, Cam, Hodgins and Angela did not know how long they were in the limo, it could be minutes or it could be hours. The men in black confiscated their phones and any form of electronics on them, before push them inside. Ossenfelder stood and watch before he too got in a large black SUV.

The limo was tinted black, making it impossible for them to see outside of the vehicle. Hodgins is the last to sit quietly after several moments of examining the interior of the limo, hoping to find anything to help them. But even he had to sit down and waits for what was coming.

"What you think this about?" asked Cam, breaking the silence.

"This look highly like the some government covert operations" Hodgins starts on his conclusions, then his eyes turned feral, "…or this is propaganda by… by…"

"Oh boy. Not one of your conspiracies…" Angela mournfully whines, formerly dated the conspiracy theorist, she had heard everything from the Freemasons to the fake moon landing.

"I agree with Angela" Brenan thought sensibly, "if this is some deliberate form of misinformation by the government, they would not us be taken witness by Booth" said Brenan logically.

"Did any of our last cases is classified or dangerous?" asked Cam, thinking this is related with their work. Before anyone could answer they felt the limo stop.

"Its look likes we're here" said Angela.

"Wherever here is" Hodgins stated.

The door opens and they took a moment before each got out. They can see they were in building or basement of one. Ossenfelder walks up to them.

"Welcome" he greets, "Please follow me".

After walking for several minutes; passing through check points, guarded by men in unmark black uniforms, large metal doors and hi-tech scanners, they finally arrived their destination; a large sterilize white room. It rivals they own lab back in Jeffersonian. In middle of the room, separated by thick bullet resistance glass, on top a metal table; lays a skeleton incase in transparent substances.

"Whoa!" Hodgins exclaimed as he set his eyes on the skeleton, he quickly walks up to the glass wall to take a closer look. The others soon followed.

"What is the skeleton encased in?" Cam asked, curious by the strange bones.

"That's why you're here" said Ossenfelder.

As Brenan takes a closer look, she can see the skeleton is in prone position with its arms to its side, except when her eyes set on the teeth. The canines molar were longer than ordinary dentures.

Then Ossenfelder said, "You and Doctor Saroyan will assess the skeleton, while Doctor Hodgins will analyze the transparent substances and Miss Montenegro will do reconstructive facial". He turns face them, "All of you must figure out how this person died and the significant of the material he incase in"

"However, there are some restrictions when you are doing your work," he said seriously, "One; no destructive testing is allowed and no material must be removed or extracted from the primary subject"

Ossenfelder turns and pointed towards to some bickers and test tube, "There are some samples we had extracted beforehand you may examine but these too must not go through destructive testing". Then he picks up a light blue rubber like suit.

"Two; when inside the chamber, you must wear this Haz-Mat Suit at all times. My men will observe throughout these proceedings."

"Even though you have kidnapped me and my people, what makes you think we will help you?" Cam starts to protest.

"Other than what will happen if you don't?" Ossenfelder affirmed; leaving to their imagination if they don't cooperate. "Or perhaps the fact all of you are under the employment of the federal government"

"How about patriotism, professionalism, scientific curiosity or even the chance to be this close to some government cover up" he was looking at Hodgins when he said that, obviously to fuel Hodgins conspiracy pursuit.

Resign in their situation, Brenan asked, "How long we have to stay here?"

"You are given 24 hours to do your tasks, then we will sent you on your way. The faster you do this, the faster you will back to your normal life" Ossenfelder turns and walks out.

**XXX**

**Hours Later**

Brenan and Cam had put the skeleton through X-rays and MRI and now they assessing by looking the films inside the chamber. Inside with them are two men wearing black Haz-Mat suit, shouldering MP5, watching them like a hawk.

"Male by the sub-pubic angle" Brenan said out loud, "and by the length of his bones I deduce him to be in between 40 to 50 years".

"Must have taken care himself very well, I see no cavities in the molars" Cam looks at the X-rays of the skeleton's teeth, and then she looks at the skull, "Caucasian, probably European descent"

"Eastern European" Brenan respond, she also looks at the bones' X-Ray, "the bones density is higher than normal" she said curiously.

"Heavy lifting?" asked Cam, "Or a martial artist? One of their training is hitting over the body to strengthen the bones"

"No. If that's true it will be concentrated density around the area of the knees, spine, knuckles or ribs" Brenan pointed to the at the X-rays films, "this bones in general are heavier in density". Then, like before since she and Cam walks into the chamber, her eyes set on the long canine molars.

"Notice a faint fracture between the cervical 5 and 6" Brenan pointed out.

"He was beheaded?" asked Cam.

"That would be impossible, I can see bone healing along-" Brenan was cut short.

They hear the sound of tapping glass; they turned and see Angela waving them over. Then they went through gas chamber; decontamination their Haz-Mat Suit.

Once they were out, Angela said, "I've finish with the facial reconstruction, but first, Hodgins called. He has something to show us"

They women walk towards where Hodgins has set up his lab.

"What did you found?" asked Cam, she can see the brighten expression on Hodgins' face he must find something good.

"Honey!" Hodgins said out loud.

"Excuse me?" Cam thought Hodgins said something sexist.

"Honey" Hodgins repeats what he just said, "the skeleton is incase in hardened honey"

"Understandable, ancient times people would use honey to embalm the dead" Brenan explains "but I never heard they used on fleshless bones".

"I also found traces of flowers and leaves ingenious only part of the European Continent, somewhere around the Central and Southeastern Europe" said Hodgins, "but I think more like Romania"

"Like Transylvania?" said Cam, she was thrilled by the possibility. Even Angela too seems to be happy what Hodgins just enlighten on the skeleton's true identity.

"You three seems to already construe the man's identity" Brenan states, she can see the understanding come between her three colleagues

"Come on Tempe" said Angela like she is talking with a 5 year old, "Those fangs, the eerie glow; even a kid knows whose bones is that… or at least what"

"No," she said, but Brenan too also concluded the same thing, her brain however could not wrap on the supernatural. "The long canines could be of abnormal growth" Brenan tries to rationalize their findings.

"I think you guys should look at this next" Angela pulls out sketch showing a man with black hair and moustache, "I took the liberty of adding facial features"

"That does looks like him" Hodgins commented.

"Doctor Brenan, I know you know what this is, even if you don't want to say it" Cam states, "This is the skeleton of a vampire".

"That's impossible" said Brenan, "Vampires are a myth!"

"There's one way to find out" Hodgins pulls out what seem to be white powder, then he puts it under a slide, it's then projected on a large TV screen. Brenan immediately knows what it is.

"Those are crush bone fragments!"

Hodgins nodded "Yeah, but they only have speck of it".

"Nothing is out of ordinary" she describes what she saw on the screen.

"Yes, now let see what happens when I put a drop of blood in it" before anyone could stopped him, Hodgins prick his finger and drops a drop of blood on to the slide.

Immediately they can see cells are regenerating.

"Impossible" said Brenan softly.

They watch, horrified, as the sample grew to a glob of flesh on the slides. Then an unemotional voice can be heard over the speakers.

"Decontamination procedure initiate" followed by the flashing red lights and the sound of continuous ringing.

Brenan knew what will happens next, she quickly shouts at the others "Get out! Everybody get out!"

They barely got out the lab when heavy metal doors slide down and fires erupt from the floor, destroy everything inside the lab.

**XXX**

Brenan, Cam, Angela and Hodgins were immediately escorted out of the lab after they submitted their findings and conclusion to Ossenfelder. True to his word, he said they will return to Jeffersonian unharmed, despite being irritated by their meddlesome.

As they waited for their transportation, Brenan could not help but asked Ossenfelder.

"You're not worried we will tell others, especially Hodgins?"

"Tell what Doctor Brenan?" he smirked. The first the others see the man shows any signs of smiling. "That we have the skeletal remains of a vampire. Possibly the notorious Vlad Tepes himself."

"Well…"

"Or that there proves of vampiric blood sucking species; Stronger and faster than any human, add with centuries of knowledge and cunning. That's why this is classified as a national security"

Understandings and doubts began the crept on their faces.

"If you do, you will be the laughing stock of the scientific community" he foretold.

"If we all testify" Cam reasoned.

Smiling a death grin he pointed at Brenan; "An orphan who has emotional attachment issues". At Cam; "Head of a stressful division cracked under pressure"

He turns at Angela and said "A wild-child with felony record" and at Hodgins he said, "And a paranoid conspiracy theorist. I dare you to expose this"

The screeching tires can be heard and a black limo came into view. Ossenfelder motions his men to put them insider.

"Goodbye" he turns and walks away back inside.

**XXX**

**2 Months Later**

**1805, Royal Diner**

Brenan, Cam, Angela and Hodgins waited in the Royal Diner. An hour ago they receive a call from Booth to meet at the diner.

Booth came in casually and they make room for him to sit.

"Booth" slowly Brenan asked making sure not be heard over the diner, "What so important that we have to meet here?"

"Remember the men who took you guys two months ago" Booth states.

"Yes" said Cam, how could they forget that night.

"Officially the reports states it's due to terrorist act" Booth whispered, "A R&D facility, dozens died. FBI was on the case first before we were ordered to hand it over to another agency"

He scout the front and back of the diner before he pulled out his cell phone.

"I capture this before they took the bodies away", the screen shows one of Ossenfelder's man looks like he was bone dry and had his neck ripped open.

"Oh my god!" Angela said out loud but calms down when the other diner patrons look at them.

"He is the least gruesome believe it or not" Booth took away his cell phone, and look at them in the eyes, "Anything to tell me what happen?" he asked.

They look each other before Brenan answered for the group, "You won't believe us even we told you"

"That bad huh?" Booth stated, then stood up and said, "I got to go, the Director wants the report first thing in the morning"

Hodgins watches Booth walks out the door before he whispered, "Don't tell Booth this, I check on the name Heinrich Ossenfelder; that's the name of a 18th century German poet, his poem was called 'The Vampire'".

"A man in black uses an alias of a vampire poet" said Angela sarcastically, "So what do we do now? That thing is on the loose"

"What can we do?" stated Cam.

They sat there, not talking, not moving until the late night.

**XXX**

Then sun has set over the horizon and replaces by the night sky, as the man widely known as Dracula watches the Royal Diner 50 feet away. He could easily hear their conversation as if he was standing next to them. The one called Cam was right, without proof to support their claims, there is hardly anything they could do.

Dracula had his hair comb back over his head in black shine and goatee trimmed. He wore an ash colored Armani suit with blood red tie. In his hand holds a curve wooden cane.

He sees the man called as Booth stood up, excuse himself and walks out. Intrigued by him, Dracula decides to meet Booth in a closer proximity.

Faster than any naked eye could see, Dracula shifted from his position to where he would come across Booth in matter of seconds. So he waited around the corner, waiting for his quarry comes to him. Soon enough, Booth budges into him.

"Oh sorry" Booth's apologizes and surprised when he set his eyes on the man. He looks so pale as if he never walks in the sun in his life.

"It's quite alright" said Dracula in a thick European accent. Immediately he can sense a kindred spirit in Booth; a warrior soul tainted by darkness. Dracula decided then and there he has found a new protégé. "I am seem to be lost, my first time in Washington you see. Can you please show me where the Freedom Plaza is?" He softly slither a suggestion into Booth's mind to help him.

"Sure it's this way" Booth volunteered, thinking he has enough time to help the man and go back to his office, "It's faster if you follow the back alley"

"You're an angel" Dracula followed behind Booth, he smiled showing his fangs.

* * *

At 1748 Heinrich August Ossenfelder wrote a poem called 'The Vampire'


End file.
